Running, Hiding and more Running
by HikaruxHaruhilover
Summary: Uh oh... I'm trapped... Hikaru dragged me into the set of The Walking Dead... Its scary but I'll have to go through with it... But he also dragged his girlfriend Haruhi into it to...
1. Scared to death

Kaoru's POV

I was running from something but I didn't know what it was. I was scared half to death. The more and more I ran the more and more the thing chased me.  
But little did I know of what it actually was. It was a walker but why was there a walker here? This isn't The Walking Dead, is it?

My nightmare ended and I woke up screaming but when I realized when I woke up was that me Hikaru and Haruhi weren't at our house... Yes I said 'our house' meaning me Haruhi and Hikaru cause well some drunk idiot burned down Haruhi's apparment building so she asked to stay with us.

"Well... This couldn't get any worse...' I said as I looked at my Haruhi.

Haruhi then looked at the empty spot next to her. Hikaru was gone. Haruhi and I started to panic.

"Where did Hikaru go?!'

Me and Haruhi raced outside. The outside seemed different... It looked as if we were right one The Walking Dead set... I felt neverous...  
I knew that Hikaru wanted to be on The Walking Dead but... Why did he have to drag me and his girlfriend into this?!

"Come on Kaoru. We have to find Hikaru'

Haruhi then ran off in one direction to find Hikaru. I frantically moved my feet but heisated one which way to go... But before I could even move I felt a hand on my shoulder... I cold flesh hand...  
I turned around to see a walker and I screamed as loud as I could.  
I kicked the walker hard and ran as fast as I could.

"Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!'

I ran faster. The walker was walking behind me but he was far behind so I had a bit of time to catch my breath.

"H-Hikaru! Where the hell are you?!'

I then heard foot steps come up behind me and someones hand covered my mouth.  
I panicked a bit.

"Sh Kaoru... Don't be screaming like that... You could get yourself killed'

It was the soothing voice of my brother. He was finally here but now... WHERE THE HELL DID HARUHI GO?!

"Where's Haruhi?'

Hikaru then uncovered my hand.

"I don't know...'

I looked down at the ground as Hikaru ran off to find her. As I turned out the walker was right there.

"ugh... Where's Daryl when I need him?'

I ran again with the walker trying to reach out to me.  
Why do we have to be part of this? Why couldn't Hikaru do this himself? This is to scary for me. I'm weak and well... yeah...

"Hikaru! How dare you leave me alo-

Someone then covered my mouth. Who could it be this time?! 


	2. Meeting Daryl Dixon

Kaoru's POV

I turned around and saw Daryl. I was reliefed but his hand was still covering my mouth and well I know better then to not kick him off me or he'll get pissed off... He then let go of my mouth and I gasped for air.

"Why'd you do that for?'

I asked looking at Daryl.

"So that you would keep your mouth shut'

I just nodded. I was a bit scared to talk to him. I never come to think that I would meet Daryl Dixon in person.

"Do you know where my brother we-

He then covered my mouth again.

"Shut it boy. We don't need to attracted anymore walkers'

I nodded yet again. Kinda rude that he intruppted me when I was trying to speak though.  
I removed his hand off my mouth so that I could breathe.  
Hikaru and Haruhi then cae back to where I was.

"Finally! You guys are back!'

I sighed in relief.

"We haven't been gone to long Kaoru'

Hikaru said with a smile.  
Daryl looked over at Hikaru and Haruhi.  
Hikaru looked back at Daryl but Haruhi didn't and she just walked over to me.

"Hiya Daryl. I'm Hikaru Hitachiin and over there is my brother kaoru Hitachiin and my girlfriend Haruhi Fujioka'

Me and Haruhi waved at Daryl.  
Daryl looked over at us and waved back then looked back at Hikaru.

"Well its nice to meet you but how do you know my name?'

"Me and Kaoru watched this show some many times so yeah'

I looked away trying to avoide there conversation.  
I didn't feel comfortable.  
Hikaru then looked over at me.

"Kaoru... Me and Haruhi are going back in the tent to do our own thing. Do you mind sticking around out here?'

'S-Sticking around...? H-Here...? A-Alone...?'

I nodded. I know how much they wanted to have "fun" but why during a zombie apocalse? This was the wrong time to be having "fun". 


	3. Having fun

Hikaru's POV

Me and Haruhi arrived back into the tent. This felt kinda weird but... I don't think we'll go to far.. All we do is kiss a bit anyways we never agreed to eachother that we would have sexual intercourse yet well probably never I mean none of us have lost our virginity at all and I don't think we want lose it now. We're to young. Maybe later on in life I guess.

"Shall we start kissing Haruhi?'

I asked making sure she was ready and she nodded. We then started to kiss eachother. As we kissed I put my hands near Haruhi ass and rubbed it a little to the movement of our kissing and I was thinking 'Why am I rubbing her ass? Oh well~ It puts excitment into the kiss' I smirked through the kiss and rubbed Haruhi's ass a bit rougher. She moaned through this kiss. I then pulled away.

"Do you like it when I touch your ass?'

Haruhi nodded just a bit and and placed my hands back on her ass. I rubbed it hard and fast. She moaned loudly. She was enjoying it.  
I smirked my usual devilish smirk and pinned her to the ground. She struggled a bit.

"Hikaru... S-Stop... I'm not ready for sex... quit it...'

I didn't listen to her and undressed her and myself.

"H-Hikaru!'

Haruhi covered herself embarrsed. She didn't want me to do this but I ended up doing it anyways.  
I slid my dick up her asshole and thrust slowly. She moaned.

"H-Hikaru... G-Get out of me!'

She yelled.  
Of course I ignored her and thrust harder.  
She moaned more and squrimed around trying to get out of my grasp.  
My thrust got harder and I went deeper into Haruhi and Haruhi screamed loudly.  
I was gonna climax but I was debating weather to climax inside her or climax all over her.  
I made my choose. I was gonna climax all over her body. I thrust harder and hard till my dick got hard.  
I pulled it out of her and cummed all over her body.  
She screamed.  
Alot of cum was coming out of me. I never known that this much cum could come out of someone like me. As I finished climaxing I laid down beside Haruhi.  
Haruhi shivered.

"I-I said I wasn't ready...'

She started to shake in fear.  
I just smirked.

"I was to be done sooner or later and I choosed sooner'

I smirked again and then me and Haruhu fell asleep. 


	4. Bitten?

Hikaru's POV

It was now morning and when I woke up Haruhi wasn't there. I heard something though simlar to vomitting. Could that be Haruhi?  
I then walked outside the tent to seeing Haruhi getting sick.  
I was just about to get sick myself but I walked over to Haruhi.

"Are you okay?'

She lifted her head and nodded.

"I think so...'

I sighed in reflief.

"Thank god'

"Hey... Where's Kaoru? He hasn't been here all night'

"Shit!'

I ran to go find Kaoru. I told him not to come back to the tent cause of what me and Haruhi were doing.  
What if a walker got him? What if he's a walker?! Gah!

"kaoru! Kaoru!'

I frantically looked around for him.  
I heard a scream. It was Kaoru.  
I ran over to him to see that a walker has gotten a hold of shoulder.  
I pulled out my cross bow and fired at the walkers head killing him.  
Kaoru was panting like mad as if he was bit. One little bite will cause him to turn into a walker no matter how little.

"You were bit where you?!'

I yelled in a panic.  
He was holding his shoulder.  
He was bleeding.

"I don't think so...'

He groaned in pain. I saw the blood trickle down his arm.

"K-Kaoru... Y-You did get bit...'

I sighed. Every bite a walker takes... It will effect you... Oh no... What do I do? 


	5. Scared to kill

Kaoru's POV

T-This can't be happening...  
I looked at Hikaru with a sad look.

"Hikaru... You have to kill me... I don't want to hurt anyone...'

He sighed.  
He didn't want to kill me.

"Kaoru... I don't want to kill you... There's gotta be a way to save you from being a effected...'

I sighed again.

"But there isn't...'

Hikaru sighed again to.

"I... I can't kill you Kaoru! I'm keeping you alive... We can't let anyone else know that you've been bit...'

Hikaru put his arm around me helping me to the tent.  
I sighed yet again.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? Cause with Daryl around I'm pretty sure he'll find out...'

As soon as I said that Daryl walked over to us.

"I'll find out what?'

Me and Kaoru looked at him nervously...

"That I'm prengnant'

Kaoru looked away and shaked up.  
Daryl gave him a weird look.

"Don't lie to me. Boys can't get pregnant so tell me the truth now'

I looked at Daryl.

"He got hit with an arrow and well he needs to rest'

Daryl was still suspicons.  
He wasn't so sure about this.

"I will get the truth out of you to but for now I'll let it slide'

Daryl then walked off and me and kaoru sighed in relief.  
We walked back to the tent.  
Haruhi was asleep so we had to be quiet.  
We then sat down well actually Kaoru used me as a human sitting chair but I was cool with that.

((question for you guys. So In the chapter before this should Haruhi be pregnant or nah? I want your guys opinon. Send me a review saying wither I should make haruhi pregnant or not cause I feel safer with peoples opions... cause I don't want people to write hate comments about HikaruxHaruhi or for that matter with any pairing so yeah. anyways till next time :D hope you liked it- HF888))


	6. constapated

Kaoru's POV

I was a bit scared right now... Hikaru was still in my lap but he was asleep...  
Would I end up hurting Hikaru and Haruhi if I stayed here?  
I was thinking for a while about that but wouldn't I have already bit them though if I got bit? Maybe the bite didn't effect me...  
I looked at my shoulder. The walker took a big chunck of my shoulder... I sighed... I want this to end... I want my nightmare to end...  
Hikaru then woke up. Haruhi was outside getting sick for some reason. She could have food possioning cause well shes also been going to the washroom alot throwing up in there and well doing her uh.. buisness...  
I pushed Hikaru off me gently as for he was only slightly awake and when I pushed him off he went back to sleep.  
I walked out of the tent to notice that Haruhi wasn't outside of the tent anymore.

"She must be in the washroom. I'm going to check on her'

I went to wear the nearest rest stop was and the door was shut.

"Haruhi? You in there'

I knocked on the door while saying that.

"Yeah... I'll be out in a sec'

I heard her stomach growl abit but it sounding like pain...

"A-Are you sure your okay?'

I stood at the door leaning on it.

"I-I'm fine.. ugh...'

Was she going pee or was she taking a crap. Cause well the why she said "I'm fine" and then added the "ugh" after it didn't seem fine to me...

"I'm coming in...'

I then walked inside and she was just sitting there on the toilet seat.

"Are you constapated or something?'

Haruhi just stared at me for a few seconds then nodded "yes"

"What have you had to eat?'

I looked at her.

"I didn't really eat much...'

"Then how come your constapated if you didn't eat much?'

She shrugged.

"I don't know why...'

I felt very awkward being in the washroom with her but I closed the door behind me.  
I pulled something out of my pocket.

"Here. Take this. It might help'

I gave Haruhi a pain killer to make sure she didn't feel to much pain.  
She took it and popped it in her mouth.  
I gave her water and put some in her mouth so that she could swallow it.

"Ugh..."

She groaned in pain.  
The pain killer didn't help.

"Hang on. I'll see if I can find something for you to eat.. and we'll see if that helps...'

I walked out of the washroom and closed the door behind me and went to go find something for Haruhi to eat.  
While I was walking I found an un-opened package of cheese and crackers just randomly laying there. I picked it up and went back to Haruhi.  
When I got to the washroom I knocked on the door.

"Can I come in Haruhi?'

"Yeah'

Haruhi sounded like she was in more pain then before.  
I then opened the door.

"Here'

I gave her the package of cheese and crackers and she opened it. She only ate one though.

"I'm not really that hungry'

She put the packages of cheese and crackers down.  
I facepalmed.

"You need to eat something Haruhi... you don't want to be constapated for to long cause you will really start to hurt to the point where you can't move'

I leaned over Haruhi.

"Look. I don't want you hurt at all okay?'

Haruhi nodded and ate somemore of the cheese and crackers. She still felt pain though. It wasn't helping. It was making it worse.

"O-Ow... Kaoru... Its not helping...'

Haruhi started wincing in pain.

"Try pushing. Just try going poop. If you don't try then the pain will get worse'

Haruhi nodded and started to push. She was also wincing in pain.

"It hurts...'

Haruhi closed her one eye. She was hurting alot.

"I know it hurts... Just keep pushing. It'll come out some point'

Haruhi pushed again. She still felt pain.

"I-It's not working Kaoru...'

She winiced.

"Alright... Well... I don't know what to say... Just... Try again later and see'

Haruhi stood up and wiped herself and pulled up her underwear and pants.  
We both walked out of the washroom and went back to Hikaru. He was still sleeping so we just left him and me and Haruhi laid beside him. 


	7. pain and relief

Haruhi's POV

I was back into the washroom again. I was trying to take a crap but I was still constapated. Ugh I hurt alot.  
I clenched onto my stomach. It hurt so much...  
I couldn't bare it anymore.  
I stood up and pulled my pants back on but ended up falling onto the floor.

"Ugh!'

I curled myself up in a ball feeling more and more pain each second.  
I screamed for help.  
Kaoru then came rushing into the washroom.

"Haruhi!'

He picked me up and I winiced. I couldn't take anymore pain...

"It hurts!'

Kaoru looked at me worried. He didn't know what to do and the hospital was far from here and well it wouldn't be best going to the hospital with the walkers around.  
I let out another scream in pain.  
Kaoru then pull my pants down and set me on the toilet seat.

"Come on. Try pooping again'

I nodded and tried to go again. He held my hands while I was pushing so I wouldn't fall off the seat while pushing hard trying to take a crap.  
I screamed in pain again.

"KAORU IS FRIKING HURTS!'

I was yelling and screaming.

"TRY PUSHING HARDER! ITS NOT LIKE YOUR HAVING A CHILD BUT HAVING A SIMPLE POOP!'

I pushed harder and harder and finally herd something drop into the toilet and I panted.

"Ow... I think my butt is bleeding...'

"I wouldn't doubt it...'

Kaoru looked at me.

"Okay... Stand up'

I wiped myself and stood up.  
I looked in the toilet to make sure I actually went and I did. Fianlly... I hope I don't get constapated again... 


	8. frustration

Kaoru's POV

Haruhi needs to eat something... If not shes gonna get constapated again and its gonna be hell again.  
Haruhi then flushed the toilet.

"That hurt like hell'

She looked at me and sighed.

"Well probably'

I sighed also.

"I don't want that to happen again...'

She looked around.

"Well then eat something'

I sighed yet again.

"But I don't want to'

I sighed a third time.

"Fine then. Get constapated again for all I care'

I walked out of the washroom and Haruhi followed behind but followed far from me.  
She sighed in frustation for some odd reason.  
I sighed in frustation to. I didn't want her constapated again. Being constapated hurts and well starving yourself doesn't help anything.  
Haruhi smiled at me but I didn't smile back. I was pissed at her right now cause she wants to starve herself. Her smiled faded and she walked into the tent and laid with Hikaru and cuddled him.  
Hikaru was sleeping though. He never woke up when me and Haruhi were gone. He must just be really tired then. 


	9. pain again?

Kaoru's POV

I was laying beside my brother and Haruhi but my shoulder was throbbing in pain.  
I stood up to go and get some ice to put on it but in the survival kit Hikaru had there wasn't any ice but there was nice cold water.  
I took the water and set it on my shoulder. It was taking the pain away.  
Haruhi then woke up and look at me as if she was hurt.

"You okay Haruhi?'

I looked at her in confusion.  
She shook her head "no" and clenched onto her stomach.

"You better not be constapated again'

She just curled up in a ball and yawned. She probably wasn't constapated again.

"Uh... Haruhi.. Why I you curling up in a ball?'

I looked confused.  
She was acting weird. She wasn't herself but she didn't get bit by a walker but she wouldn't be like this if she got bitten by one.

"I don't know why I'm curling up in a ball'

She sounded like she was in even more pain but in more pain she felt then the constapation she had before. It must be because she isn't eating. That's probably why her stomach or whatever it is, is starting to hurt her cause shes not eating. 


	10. constapated again (ran outta names lolz)

Hikaru's POV

I finally woke up but Kaoru and Haruhi were gone.

"Ugh.. where did they go?'

I sat up flustered and confused. They usually don't leave exspeically without me.  
I stood up to find them. Knowing that Kaoru got bit I don't want Daryl finding out cause if he does then well Kaoru's dead for sure but luckily I haven't seen any sight of Daryl yet but I know once he comes around he's gonna probably beat me up for the truth as to why Kaoru's shoulder was actually bleeding. One thing that surprises me is that Kaoru hasn't had the urge to bite anyone. Ugh... Still best if I keep him in sight just in case.

"Kaoru! Kaoru!'

I looked around frantically for him. Little did I know he was in the washroom with Haruhi... So I walked over to the washroom and knocked on the door.

"Hang on Hikaru'

Haruhi was moaning and groaning in pain.

"Is that Haruhi moaning and groaning in pain?! Is she okay?!'

I was starting to freak out. I wasn't gonna hang on! So I opened the door. Haruhi was sitting on the toilet seat.

"Are you okay Haruhi?'

I looked at Haruhi with a concerning look and she just nodded.  
Her face was a bit red. Was she constapated?

"Haruhi... Are you constapated?'

She nodded "yes"

"This is the second time I've been constapated...'

She said looking at me with a painful look on her face.  
I sighed.

"Why are you constapated?'

She just stared at me. She didn't want to answer cause she knew I would get mad.  
I kinda glared at her.

"Answer. Me.'

I was glaring at her a bit harder then before. She jumped up abit in fright.

"I said answer me'

She continued to stare at me not wanting to answer.

"Ugh! Fine then! Don't answer me then!'

I then stormed off out of the washroom.  
Why didn't she just tell me what happened instead of deciding to piss me off?!  
I sighed in frustation. Maybe she just doesn't want to tell me cause she's scared... But even if she was scared to tell me she still would of told me... Oh well... I'm over it now. Its just something she didn't want to tell me is all. 


	11. Fucked by a zombie boy

Haruhi's POV

I'm in to much pain to do anything right now... I sat in the washroom for about and hour and I still couldn't take a crap. Ugh... I give up...  
I stood up but endded up falling onto the floor not able to move.

"ugh... ow...'

I started to scream. Hoping that either Hikaru and Kaoru would come to help me but they were out finding food.  
Daryl then walked by wondering why there was such screaming and he walked over to the washroom knowing where I was and knocked on the door.

"Are you okay in there?'

He asked.  
I stopped screaming.  
That was Daryl... I don't feel comfortable with him...

"Y-Yeah.. I'm fine..'

I felt bad for lying.  
But I didn't want him to walk in here when I had no pants on.

"Alright. well I'm off'

He then walked off.  
I sighed with relief.  
I still can't get up...  
I then heard banging and walker noises.  
Oh crap... A walker... Great...  
The walker continue to bang on the door but then he spoke.

"Hello'

I thought for a minute... Andrew Anna Kirk?

"A-Andrew?'

"Yes. I survived... Well somewhat... I'm a zombie yes but I don't eat flesh well I try and stop myself from doing so'

"Oh... Well don't come in here... I well don't have pants on...'

Andrew smirked.  
He opened the door and walked in.

"Do you mind if I purhaps-

He licked him lips.

"lick that pussy of yours?'

He smirked again.  
I was shocked. He was only this way to Kaoru not me...  
I got scared as he climbed ontop of me.  
I don't want that 3 pierced tongue up against my pussy.

"I can actually fuck you and lick your pussy at the same time~'

He smirked once again. He took off his pants and boxers. Holly crap... No... Not this... He has 50 dick piercings... Its gonna hurt...  
He then placed me and himself so that he can both lick my pussy and fuck me at the same time. I felt helpless.  
I couldn't move... It hurt for me to move...  
He then stuck his dick up my asshole.  
I moaned as it went in.  
He slowly thrust and slowly licked my pussy.  
I moaned more. He continued to thrust and lick my pussy.  
I moaned still.  
Andrew then smirked.  
I felt his smirk against my pussy.  
He then thrust harder and faster and licked my pussy harder and faster.  
I moaned louder feeling pleasure within my body.  
He lifted his head up from my pussy.

"Now~ I'm gonna make you mine~'

I blushed and he bit my neck leaving me a hickey but before he let go, he tore off a bit of my flesh.  
I screamed a bit in pain and he stopped biting me.

"S-Sorry. Anyways~ I shall continue to thrust now~'

Andrew then thrust even harder and even faster. I screamed hard.  
He smirked and cummed hard inside of me.  
He smirked again as I moaned. He took his dick out of me and shoved it into my pussy and thrust hard and fast in there. I screamed.  
He thrust even harder and even faster and cummed hard while continuing to thrust.  
I cummed hard also. He smirked.

"Since you cummed hard to-

He licked his lips.

"Why don't you suck my dick~'

I blushes and shook my head "yes"  
He slid his dick out of my pussy and I took it and slid it into my mouth and sucked on it.  
He moaned with pleasure.  
I sucked harder.

"G-Good girl~'

I blushed and sucked on his dick harder and harder.  
He screamed.  
I then stopped as he cummed a bit in my mouth and I slid his dick out of my mouth.

"Now swallow the cum~'

He smirked.  
I then swallowed his cum.  
Hikaru is gonna be pissed when I tell him what happened.  
Sigh... Andrew looked at me and smiled.

"Did you enjoy that my sweet?'

I just shook my head.  
I did enjoy it kinda but... Hikaru will be pissed but I have to tell him or he'll suspect somethings up.

((if you are wondering who Andrew Anna Kirk is he's one of my OC's that one of my online friends help me make up till next time HF888)) 


	12. Broken hearted

Hikaru's POV

Me and Kaoru walked back to the tent and Haruhi was in there with Andrew. Wait...? Andrew?  
I thought he got bit... and turned into a zombie...  
I noticed that Haruhi was covering her neck.

"Hey...? Why you covering your neck?'

She looked at me.  
She was shaking slightly.  
As if she were scared of telling me.  
But why?

"Well... Um... You don't want to hear this but... Me and Andrew had sex and well he was leaving me a hickey marking him mine and well he bit me and tore off some of my flesh'

I was mad at the both of them.  
I felt anger build up inside me.

"YOU WANT?!'

Haruhi shaked in fear.

"Hikaru... It was an accident...'

I felt even more pissed off.

"YOUCAN LEAVE HARUHI! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER!'

Haruhi started ccrying.

"well... b-before I leave just thought I'd tell you that I'm pregnant with your child...'

Haruhi stood up and ran off.

"Hikaru. What have you done?'

Kaoru looked at me a bit angered at what I just did.  
I looked away. I wanted to cry right about now...  
I didn't know Haruhi was pregnant with my child and I never wanted to hurt her...  
Ugh! I'm an idiot! Why did I do that?! Ugh!  
I then went outside to find Haruhi.

"Haruhi!'

I looked around for her and she was sitting on a bench.  
I saw her and walked over to her.

"Hey... Um...'

Haruhi looked away.

"Why are you here? I thought you wanted me gone'

I looked away also.

"look... I was just pissed off that you and Andrew had sex okay?! I never wanted to make you upset!'

I shed a tear. I was on the verge of crying right about now.

"Well then how come your yelling at me then?! Why not go yell at Andrew?!'

Haruhi stood up.  
She was about to run off but I grabbed her by the wrist.

"Don't you dare leave me again Haruhi!'

She looked very upset.  
I was upset too.

"Look... I... I never ment to hurt you Haruhi... I just..'

"You just what?! If you didnt mean to hurt me then why would you yell at me?! Clearly this relationship isn't working out the way it was ment to be!'

"Wait? Are you saying your... breaking up with me?'

Haruhi gave me a stern look.

"Yes'

Haruhi then left.  
I looked down at the ground.  
What have I done?  
I...  
Ugh...  
I'll win her back somehow.


	13. losing it

Haruhi's POV

Andrew walked over to me and noticed that I was laying on the ground.  
He looked over at me.

"Haruhi? You okay?'

I just stared at him.  
He gave me an odd look.

"H-Haruhi?'

He was looking at me with his odd look still.

"Andrew!'

I ran to him and hugged him.  
He hugged back.

"Whats wrong?'

"Nothings wrong... H-Hey... do you wanna go out on a date?'

He smiled at me.

"Of course I'd like to go on a date with you'

I smiled.  
After I broke up with Hikaru I needed someone who wouldn't get mad at me.

"So... What should we do babe?'

Andrew looked at me when he said that and Hikaru glared as he walked by.

"Hands off my Haruhi!'

He growled.  
He was so pissed off that he looked like he was gonna shoot Andrew in the head.

"I'm not yours anymore Hikaru... You treated me like shit!'

He glared at me.

"I treated you like shit?! I did everything for you! I saved you from being raped by Tamaki and I saved you from walkers! I god damn care for you Haruhi! But you clearly dont see that! I guess we really are over! And since your gonna become a walker-

He pointed his cross bow near my head.

"I'm gonna kill you!'

Andrew glared and took his cross bow away.

"Give that back Anna!'

"No! Killing someone you love truely is wrong! Your being a jackass towards Haruhi! Shes with someone she knows will treat her right and that someone is me!'

Andrew then hugged me.  
I was shaking in fear.  
Hikaru smirked.

"Well is that so~'

He laughed a bit.  
I think he might of just lost his sanity for a few seconds.  
He charged at Andrew with a widened smirk and with a knife in his hand.  
Andrew glared at him.

"PUT THAT FUCKING KNIFE DOWN BEFORE I FUCKING SHOOT YOU!'

Hikaru didn't listen.  
I can tell he wanted me badly but I couldn't take him back.  
I just couldn't.  
Not after what he did.


	14. Almost bitten

Hikaru's POV

I'm gonna kill Andrew!  
I don't give a damn if Haruhi is happy! I want Haruhi back!

"H-Hikaru! S-Stop!'

Haruhi looked really scared.  
I was killing the zombie boy so that he wouldn't hurt Haruhi. Andrew lost all of his sanity.  
I can't have him hurting Haruhi.

"Come at me bro!'

Andrew stood there. He might be giving me a free shot for hitting him.  
I finally reached him and he grabbed me and pinned me down.

"Time to turn you into a walker pal!'

He went to go bite me but I stabbed him in the neck and pushed him off.

"Idiot!'

Andrew sounding like he was in pain.  
He cant die though cause I didn't stab him in the head but I didn't wanna kill him cause if he made Haruhi happy then I guess I was glad...

"Look... Haruhi... If you really like Andrew then go a head... be with him... I don't care...'

I walked off after that.  
I was pissed.  
But this was for Haruhi...  
My ex...  
Ugh...  
I loved her so much and didn't want to let her go...  
If she were to choose anyone I would of exspected her to go out with Kaoru... Not Andrew...  
Ugh!  
I have to kill Andrew if its the last thing I do. 


	15. I'll have her back

Hikaru's POV

I'll have her back! Andrew cant damn keep her away from me!  
That bastard will pay for what he's done!  
Without knowing it I walked passed Kaoru.

"Hikaru?'

I stopped and turned around.

"What?'

"Where were you?'

Kaoru looked at me and I looked at him.

"With Andrew and Haruhi'

"Oh'

He then walked over to me and smiled.  
I smiled back. Still pissed off about Andrew dating Haruhi though.

"I heard that Haruhi and Andrew are dating now'

Kaoru walked over to me.  
I felt anger build inside me.

"Lets not talk about the two please...'

I clenched my fist in anger.  
Kaoru pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back.

"You'll get Haruhi back brother. Don't worry'

Kaoru smiled and I smiled back but smirk slightly afterwards.  
I must kill Andrew for good.  
I will kill him for good. Even if Haruhi will hate me for it... But... She doesnt deserve Andrew.  
She deserves me... I'm the one for Haruhi. Not Andrew and not anyone else.  
He... He... HAHAHA!


End file.
